


If I Ever Fall In Love

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [30]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Spock is hurt. Jim is... handling it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Resist the Snooze [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Kudos: 34





	If I Ever Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was accidental i-love-you
> 
> title from the [Pentatonix song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3vaWsG3oKZt0bSra2p5c5R?si=wG3o-xhfRCWg1C6AwSDRKA) of the same name because it's been stuck in my head all morning

It's not out of the ordinary for Jim to be sitting at a crew member's bedside in sickbay. It absolutely wouldn't be weird if it was anyone but Spock, really. But there they are; Jim, arms crossed and frowning, beside his first officer, who is either deep in a healing trance or doing a great job at faking it.

"Can he hear me?" Jim asks as Bones sweeps in for a check. The doctor shrugs.

"Who knows? They're damn secretive about like they are everything else. Don't stay too long, kid. You both need the rest."

And Jim smiles, waves his friend off. Part of him is hoping that Spock will wake up while he's here, so he'll finally know whether or not the Vulcan will be okay. It's been days now since their mission on Troma II, since Spock pushed his captain out of the way of an avalanche that sent the both of them tumbling towards the ground. Jim had come out of it mostly okay - a few broken bones, some cuts, all of which Bones had fixed or mostly taken care of within hours. But neither Bones nor Chapel could determine what exactly had landed Spock in such a long trance.

_"Might be some kind of head trauma, captain. We can't be entirely sure, we don't want to move him around too much." Chapel explains. She clearly feels bad about it, though it's really not her fault._

_"I understand, doctor. You're all doing as much as you can. I just hate the waiting game."_

_"Me too, sir." She'd patted his shoulder and said something about leaving him to it before making her way to her next patient._

"You're causing quite a bit of stress on our end, Mr. Spock." Jim mutters, looking over at his friend. He can almost hear Spock's response - "apologies, captain. It was not my intention to cause upset."

He sighs, leans over to smooth Spock's hair back across his forehead.

"You have to wake up. Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you don't and I never got to tell you how much I love you."

The words are out before Jim knows what he's saying, but no one is around to hear him, anyway. No one other than Spock, at least, and he's been unconscious for days.

Bones levels him with a look when he comes back in.

"You've been sitting at his bedside for hours every day. _Go_. He's not the only one who needs to recover."

"Let me know if anything changes."

"Of course, Jim. Now go get some rest." Bones all but shoves him out of sickbay, mumbling threats about sedating him and confining him to quarters. Jim goes.

Spock wakes up a few days later, comes to find Jim the day after that. And it's not that Jim had been avoiding him, really. He's busy, catching up on the work he missed during medical leave. It has nothing to do with the fact that Jim doesn't know if Spock remembers anything from when he was in his trance. But here Spock is, standing in Jim's quarters, looking healthy as ever.

"Mr. Spock. It's good to see you up and about."

"Indeed, captain. Though I was wondering if we could speak about a more personal matter at this time."

"Ah. Yes, of course, Spock. What can I help you with?"

"I have limited memories of the last several days, capt- Jim. Most clear to me, however, is that you spend much of your own time sitting with me despite knowing that I would not be, as you say, 'pleasant company'. I wanted to express my gratitude."

"Of course, Spock. You're my closest friend."

**Author's Note:**

> I spent too much time reading the memory alpha page on vulcans and didn't quite have time to finish, but spock was gonna say it back
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
